w40kfanflufffandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Discussion utilisateur:Frere Kris
Bienvenue Bonjour et bienvenue sur Wiki W40k Fan Fluff ! Merci d'avoir modifié la page Fichier:Angels of Vengeance Marine.jpg. N’hésite pas à laisser un message sur ma page de discussion si je peux t’aider pour quoi que ce soit ! -- Skefrep (discuter) septembre 16, 2012 à 15:44 Wesh Frère Kris, Mea culpa, je ne pensais pas à mal en modifiant la page sur les Déchus. Je ne savais pas qu'il fallait demander la permission, la prochaine fois je le ferai. En plus je n'ai fait que traduire la page du Lexicanum, il me fallait un passe-temps hier soir pour m'aider à dessoûler. Tu peux remettre tes archives à la place si tu veux, tu es ici chez toi de toute manière. Traduire le Lexicanum tout le monde peut le faire de toute façon. Du coup, ton wiki c'est un coin ou chacun peut raconter l'histoire de son armée, chacun invente son propre background et le balance accompagné d'images du SMpainter ? C'est pas un mauvais concept, même si ça fait vraiment, mais alors vraiment geek. J'essaierai de participer de manière plus civilisée la prochaine fois que mon appart tournera autour de moi. Encore désolé vieux frère (je joue les Déchus moi du coup, donc "vieux frère"...hein...bref). Allez, peace ! 46.193.64.72 décembre 19, 2014 à 17:48 (UTC)Frère Mao Salut Frère Mao, Alors, tout d'abord, désolé pour "ma réaction virulente", mais il y a un peu plus d'un an, une partie des pages du Wiki furent "sauvagement dégradée". Liens à la cons menant sur des sites porno, propos incohérents, et autres trucs débiles ... Et quand tu vois des heures d'écritures foutu en l'air par un con, ça m'avait foutu les boules... depuis, je save l'ensemble des pages du Wiki régulièrement, "au cas où", et je sors mon bolter dès qu'un truc bouge de manière chelou. Bon, tu ne savais pas, tu déssoulé (une cuite à quoi ? pas au rhum j'espère pour toi, c'est les pires ^^), et tu as décidé de contribuer... Ok, pas de soucis ! Donc, pour info, avant de tout changer, j'ai sauvegarder ta page. Oui, je suis un sauvage, et j'étais en colère, mais quand même... Donc oui, l'idée du Wikia, c'est de créer des trucs, de rassembler des idées, et de permettre à tout le monde de montrer ses créations. Tu as traduis le Lexicanum ? pas de soucis pour moi. Tu veux participer ? Pas de soucis là non plus. Tu veux modifier la page des Déchus ? Ok, mais avant on en parle, on fait du trie, et on adapte. Bosser ensemble ne me dérange pas, bien au contraire ! Cela permet même de faire des "fluffs croisés", les différents textes se liant les uns aux autres. Donc, si tu veux bosser sur Déchus, Ok. Poste ici tes idées, ou dans les commentaires des pages que tu veux édités, voir même, créer une ligne de +++++ en bas d'une page que tu veux édité et y mettant les textes que tu propose de rajouter / modifier. Donc voilà, hésite pas, bien au contraire ! PS : Tu joue Déchu avec des règles maisons, ou avec le Dex Chaos ? Frere Kris (discussion) décembre 19, 2014 à 18:11 (UTC)Frère Kris. "L'hérésie doit être accueillie par la haine" - Pensée du jour Tel un brave Cadien, tu gardes ainsi l'entrée de l'Oeil de la Terreur qu'est l'internet, univers de liberté criblé de Marines hérétiques et de trolls du web. Wow, j'ai p'tet pas dessoûlé là... Plus sérieusement, je trouve que la pagination de l'article sur les Déchus est salement mal foutue. Pensant que comme une majorité de "petits" Wikis, celui ci était à l'abandon, je me suis pas fait chier et j'ai tout supprimé afin de tout retaper petit à petit. ...Et c'est avec plaisir que je vois que je me suis planté, ce wiki connaît sa petite activité et possède un Chef de compagnie qu'a l'air sacrément vivace et passionné. C'est bon ça ! Je reste convaincu que l'article sur les Déchus peut être amélioré, mais je compte le faire avec prudence et par petites touches, je l'ai relu et tout est loin d'être à jeter. Autre point positif extrêmement intéressant que tu as soulevé, le fait que, comme on est plusieurs, on va pouvoir croiser les Fluffs. J'aime. +1 Respect. Purity seal. Je m'engage donc ici et maintenant à m'occuper plus sérieusement de ce wiki et de procéder avec respect, prudence et passion. PS : Cuite au vin blanc/rouge/bière à 2 balles... Mal de crâne de ooouf. PS2 : En fait je ne joue pas, je projette de jouer ! J'ai arrêté le hobby, lassé, il y a quelques années, après une petite force de 500 points de Blood Angels/Lamenters, un peu de Nécrons (Miskal Prime = ceux en rouge et métal) et des Eldars (Lugganath = orange et noir), plus une moyenne armée de Rois des Tombes. Ayant enfin trouvé un job étudiant je compte m'y remettre doucement, mais en m'axant beaucoup plus sur la peinture, c'est plus économique. Mon projet est donc d'une force de Déchus, mais pas du Chaos, plutôt des Spaces Marines renégats directement issus de la Légion, donc blindés d'armures Mark III ou IV made in Forge World, avec un équipement qui tombe en ruine et joués avec le Codex Space Marines ou Dark Angels, même si je ne compte limite même pas jouer. PS3 : Jeu en haute définition, lecture de films Blu-Ray, disque dur intégré, choix de jeux immense, navigation sur internet et espace Online dédié...le PS3 et sa nouvelle version relookée, la PS3 Slim ont tout pour plaire ! PS4 : J'ai vu que t'as quelques pages Personnage sans images. J'aime bien dessiner, envoie moi un petit message avec une description de ton perso et je te renverrai ce que j'ai fait, tu en jugeras. Ca me semble être une bonne manière de contribuer d'ajouter des artworks, si c'est pas trop moche et ça colle bien au fluff. Think about it ! 46.193.64.72 décembre 20, 2014 à 17:56 (UTC)Frère Mao / Danny Thomas Wesh Kris, Je me disais, vu qu'on est à peu près trois à contribuer à ce wiki, pourquoi on se ferait pas un plan à trois ? xD Non, façon de parler, je veux dire, un fluff croisé à trois, du style Aduamar et Lugganath s'allient pour contrer la colonisation d'un monde par les Angels of Vengeance (c'est une idée comme ça). On prévoierait la trame principale par MP, et on écrirait chacun nos articles par rapport à cette campagne : ça donnerait naissance à des pages de bataille, à des personnages, etc. J'en parle à Lord Thorn (je trouve toujours pas le o barré), what about you ? PS : j'ai l'impression que c'est toit qui a le moins de temps de nous trois, on se pliera à ton emploi du temps si il faut, du moins je le ferais, je suis étudiant je m'en fous. Danny Thomas Salut Frère Kris ! Merci de faire vivre le wiki, si je l'avais lancé, c'est justement pour qu'il serve ! Je t'ai donné tous les droits sur le wiki, tu devrais pouvoir le gérer plus facilement maintenant. Bonne continuation ! Skefrep (discussion) février 24, 2015 à 00:20 (UTC) Salut Skefrep, Merci de ta confiance, et de la promptitude de ta réponse ! Je pense qu'avec les autres, nous allons tout faire pour dynamiser le Wikia Fan Fluff, tout en essayant d'en garder le contrôle. Au plaisir de te relire ! Amicalement, Frere Kris (discussion) février 24, 2015 à 10:46 (UTC) MAPS Salut Frere-Admin Kris ! Je viens de découvrir que wikia propose une fonctionnalité pour créer des cartes. Ca pourrait être plutôt pratique pour nous non ? Je n'ai trouvé qu'un tuto en anglais pour le faire pour l'instant : http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help%3AWikia_Maps Lord Thørn (discussion) mars 20, 2015 à 22:07 (UTC)